1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus, method, and/or non-transitory computer readable medium storing a computer program for providing a chat service.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information communication technologies and technologies related to electronic devices, users are now able to use various functions through electronic devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, and smart phones, which are connected to a communication network, such as the Internet.
Such various functions include a function of transmitting and receiving data between the electronic devices via wired/wireless communication. Accordingly, a multi-party chat service may be provided via a method of transmitting and receiving a visual sign and/or an auditory signal between the electronic devices, and displaying the visual signal and/or emitting the auditory signal on the electronic devices.
As such a chat service is activated, users may converse with each other through various chat rooms. However, the amount of content associated with the conversation may be relatively large such that it may be difficult to find the content of a specific conversation.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.